Helen Hannah's diary: The days post imprisonment
by Norissa
Summary: Helen Hannah has been out of "prison." for a little over three months. Feeling trapped in her mind, She felt the need to express herself through words, So after much debate and being trapped in her own mind, she wrote a diary entry. This may become a full on story if reviewers should ask for more... Thank you for taking the time to read. One shot..


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this journal. They belong to cloud ten pictures, Andre van heerden and the wonderful writers and producers of the Apocolypse series. I am simply an advid fan of the end times and stories. I simply like to write my takes on things and how the character may be seeing or feeling.

- The writer behind this journal entry.

June 20th, 1995

To whomever finds this, Please keep an open heart and open mind.

You're probably reading this thinking what is this? The great tribulation period, is this woman crazy? You're probably questioning a whole lot but let me promise you this is important. This is about my life in prison somewhere I never thought I would be. I may not physically be there anymore as I state...It's been three months since my escape but mentally I feel imprisoned in this world because it is not safe for the believers like me...haters as they call us. Now sit back with some popcorn, a drink and that open mind.

I NEVER used to write my thoughts down, I never thought I'd live to see the day in which I could considering the fact I am now being considered a Terrorist in my own place of residence. Susie Camborough, Tom and others have also remained in hiding. We've been able to find a few believers as some of our friends have been able to witness to them. It's refreshing to see new faces coming to christ even though most of the world have accepted the Mark of the Beast. Whoever finds this may the lord bless you and keep you safe because I may or may not be alive at that point. They captured me once, they can do it again. The one thing about the devil himself, he cannot be present in more than one place like god can be.

It's been three months since I escaped from that jail cell that held me captive. Macalousso and his band of o.n.e agents on the hunt for me and Selma Davis as we try to stay hidden from them. I cannot help but wonder what life would be like had I not stayed as strong as I have in my faith. All I can think about is how thankful I am to be free even though I am being hunted like a dog day in and day out. As I sit in an abandoned wearhouse, I'm reading my bible and the scriptures about the coming days as the great tribulation period has began.

According to the bible it states that the Anti-christ will break the peace treaty that he formed with Israel and her surrounding nations. Does the world know that? NO. How could they? All they see is the miracles that are really an abomination to this world. God died for this world, He loved his world and his creation but now 95% of the world believes that he is truly the bad guy. How can this be? I was once an unbeliever like the rest of them. I didn't believe in much of anything but my relationship with Bronson. I miss him terribly but he was murdered as he was digging too deep into something that he was not supposed to be. Can I blame him? an Investigative reporter definitely interested in finding the truth. How these things happened? I too would love to have answers why Bronson? Why not me?

I lost my brother to the Mark of the Beast and Macalousso, Tom lost his brother to him. It seems no matter what we do someone we love or care for still fall to the temptations given to them like Eve was by the Serphant himself. I have to admit if I hadn't found out about Macalousso, I would probably be easily decieved. However, I know his tricks and I confronted him, He was going to send me to my lord and saviour however he used me to make a mockery of Jesus, eventually had put us in a human incinerator in order to kill us, however God kept us safe as we praised him and they blew up the O.N.E. building after he opened the door to find out why were still singing.

As I look around at my surroundings, I come to find such beauty in all of the world. Such simple things bringing inner peace. However, it appears like it just is a facade because the world is growing weary and full of death because there are people walking around without the freewill to know who they are worshiping is the man who will have them in that eternal lake of fire. It's very heartbreaking. You can see the empty eyes of the people around here.

Looking at the my friends whom are being refered to as terrorists but are anything but such a dreadful term. They keep asking me how I handled staying so strong in that holding cell while Kendrick questioned me and I wondered if I was ever going to get out of here. The truth is I thought I was going to die there. It seemed like they were whipping the cat of nine tails at my back just as they did to Jesus. I felt cold and naked while being attacked. I for the first time in years questioned my faith. I feel awful that I questioned it but I am only human. I'm not perfect. However I was saved by the grace of God and his son who died on the cross for me.

As I write this entry, I can only hope that whoever finds this...finds it before it's too late. Before your soul is eternally with Satan himself and that he does not fool you because once you take the Mark? You never go back or you are killed because you are a loose end. Now, I will continue to try and keep an update in this journal of mine but I can't make promises. I want to say a little prayer over this book and whomever reads it.

Father,

I just want to thank you for protecting me and blessing me with a wonderful family,friends and I know that many people are looking for answers, I pray that they may do so. I pray for the comfort and love to surround them just as it has me, I pray that you protect them. You bless them and keep them and show them all the wonderful things that you have shown us and given us another chance to be alive. Please, help the person have the wisdom to know and accept that none in this world is perfect but it is by your grace we are saved.

Thank you in your sweet precious name.

Best Regards to this reader,

H.H.


End file.
